


Everstone

by Evu



Category: Pokemon - Fandom
Genre: Ball Torture, CBT, Cum Inflation, Double Penetration, Extreme Anal, Forced Orgasm, M/M, Orgasm Torture, Pokemon, Pokephilia, Rape, Water Enema, anal rape, beastiality, enema, hyper cock, m/m - Freeform, water inflation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 03:48:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19287490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evu/pseuds/Evu
Summary: Never give your pokemon an Everstone without consent.





	Everstone

My first pokemon was Aipom, I recieved him from my older sister when I was five. We had been the best of friends, all the way until I was ready to begin my own adventure at ten, and even now at eighteen. However, one mistake made me change the way I treated my pokemon forever. I gave my Aipom an everstone.

What they don’t mention at trainer school is that pokemon get excessively aggressive and aroused when they are ready to evolve, consider it almost like a pokemon’s puberty.

Anyway, having known my sweet little Aipom my whole life, I couldn’t stand to see him grow up. So, just before allowing him to learn double palm, I gave him an everstone I had found on my journey. He seemed mildly distraught over the item, but I figured he would get over it.   
That afternoon, while watering my oran berries, I would discover otherwise.   
“What’s wrong buddy?” I asked, peering down at Aipom, who was swiping at my feet with his tail. He didn’t respond, and eventually got me to trip as I struggled with my hose, “AiAi, what’s with you?”

Aipom huffed and hopped up onto my chest, looking down at me. It only took one blow to knock me out. 

When I awoke, I was still out in my garden, the hose still running. My hands were bound tightly with rope, and my Aipom had just gotten my pants down around my ankles, “Ai! What the hell?” I stuttered out, struggling against my binds. This was the last thing I would have expected from my dear little pokemon, “Give me my pants back, Ai! This isn’t decent!”

Aipom didn’t listen, once again. Instead, he stepped in between my legs and prodded at my flaccid dick and balls with his tail. I gasped, “A-Ai! Bad pokemon!” I struggled further, but he managed to bind my hands well. I was too shocked to think straight, out in the open being groped by my own pokemon.  
It wasn’t long before Ai found what he was looking for. One of the fingers on his tail rubbed against my asshole. I didn’t have a moment to protest before it forced the appendage deep inside of me, all the way to the tip. I screamed, having never had anything inside me before. The pain was intense as the thick finger squirmed around inside of me, stretching my hole. “Ai, Ai stop!” I pleaded, tears welling in my eyes. He refused once more, and through my terror struck eyes I could see as his penis began to unsheathe. A whimper escaped my lips, knowing there was nothing I could do but let this happen to me. 

He played with me for what was no more than minutes, but felt like hours. His cock had become erect, massive for his size. I feared the moment he would decide to use it, but with a pop he removed his finger. I sobbed out in relief, but the pain lingered.  
That relief didn’t last long, as Aipom turned to the hose that remained running. At first, I thought he had been distracted by it, and I could make my escape. That was until I was greeted with a flood of cold water as he brought it over to me. I spat and sputtered, opening my eyes just as he lined it up with my asshole. I shuddered and quickly closed my eyes again, there was no point in fighting him. Tears ran down my cheeks and I sobbed, begging for someone to come help.  
“I’m begging you, Ai, don’t do this,” I muttered to myself, though as I finished my statement the hose was forced inside of me. I felt the flood of cold water rush through my insides and my asshole being stretched. My legs trembled and I groaned, but Aipom didn’t stop, continuing to press the hose deeper.  
“No, no..” I breathed out, the head of the hose brushing my prostate, causing my cock to twitch. The water soon began to cause cramps in my stomach, as it slowly distended outward. Aipom only stopped pushing the hose in when it wouldn’t move forward anymore.   
It was a grueling thirty minutes that he sat there and watched as it filled my insides, playing with his cock. He was very clearly entertained by this, and I hated him for it. About fifteen minutes into the torture, he decided to crawl over and investigate the twitching of my slowly hardening member. I whimpered as he stroked it, trying to move my hips to get away. It was hopeless, as the rope and sloshing-pain of my insides kept me in place. His little hands rubbed up and down my aching shaft, prodded at my balls. It all felt so wrong, and I only wanted to wake up from that nightmare.  
When he was done taunting me, my stomach had the appearance that of a heavily pregnant woman. He stopped his fondling, my cock now red and throbbing, begging for more attention, he stood between my legs, and yanked the hose out.  
I let out another scream, my now gaped asshole gushing water. I began to cry again, having done my best to check out of reality prior to this rude awakening. And despite all of this, my cock dripped and begged for more, so did Aipom’s. He was loving every second of this.  
I’m not sure what caused what happened next, whether it was my screaming or having been Aipom’s doing, but more pokemon appeared from the forest around my house, most likely wild pokemon at that. Two more Aipom approached and watched as my ruined asshole leaked and my stomach subsided, one much larger than the other and my own, closer to the size of an Ambipom.   
Ai looked over to them, and communicated to them to come over. They obliged excitedly, and I lost all hope. Each of them took turns inspecting me, touching my exposed body all over, lifting my shirt, touching my throbbing cock, slipping their fingers into my asshole. When they stopped, they spoke to one another once more, and the two smaller stepped forward, between my legs. Ai slipped the fingers of his tail inside of me, first one, then two, and finally all three were stretching me out. I could already feel the immense pain of the intrusion as he wiggled them around, more water escaping my broken body. As he did this, the larger Aipom’s cock began to unsheathe. It was massive, bigger than I would have ever imagined, even as it had only just begun to reveal itself.  
When the smaller wild Aipom stepped forward to penetrate me with his fingers as well, I realized what they were doing, “Please,” I whimpered weakly, “No more.” They were preparing me to take the hypercocked Aipom inside of me. And that is exactly what they proceeded to do, their fingers grasping the inner ring of my asshole and pulling in seperate directions. I studdered in a choked breath and sobbed, feeling as though I was being split. Water poured out of me as the hypercocked Aipom stepped up and began lining its shaft with my spread asshole.   
No amount of preparation could have helped as he suddenly thrust into me, and the other two released their fingers. The large Aipom didn’t hesitate to start thrusting wildly, my asshole tearing at his girth, my stomach bulging out and sloshing with water as he brutally fucked me. Any screams I was producing were muffled as the other wild Aipom leaned over my face and slipped his cock down my throat. He, too, ferally thrust, choking me with his cock. My body went limp as I was rolled ontop of the larger pokemon, lying stomach to stomach with him, my cock trapped between us. The friction of our bodies was too much, and against my desires I came, my asshole burning as it clenched around his cock. I must have bit down on the smaller Aipom’s member because he pulled out just as I began to suffocate, and he unleashed his load all over myself and the pokemon below me.  
As this all happened, Ai climbed up onto my back, and began his attempt to mount me.   
“No..” I managed between coughs, my mind breaking and leaving me barely able to hang onto consciousness, “There’s no room.. Please,” I whined. Ai continued to thrust against my back, and soon hit his mark. With a pop, he thrust inside of me, along with the other pokemon. By that time, my cock began to leak once more, my prostate being milked forcibly. Their thrusts were forced to slow by the tight squeeze, no flexibility left to my asshole. This did not deter them, nor the third walking around me for his second round. He climbed up beside Ai, and managed to wedge his member into me, I shuddered as a second orgasm was forced out of me, my cock overstimulated and pulsing between us. As my asshole clenched, they were forced to stop their frantic thrusts, instead, something else began.  
Ai must have lost his everstone at some point, because the three of them began to glow. My broken body shuddered, I knew what came next. As they evolved, I felt the three cocks expand inside of me, my body suddenly flooded with their hot cum. They must have tripled in size, each. I writhed as my cock wretched out another orgasm, and passed out.

When I woke, I was still bound. My body ached, and I was lying in a pool of water and cum, my asshole too stretched to hold any of it in. My legs were completely numb, and with my hands bound, there was nothing I could do. The three Ambipom had left, and I was stuck there, exposed to the world.  
I quietly cried to myself, having just been raped and left behind by my once dear companion. My broken body trembled. It felt like hours before I heard something approaching from the path through the woods towards my house. A flood of shame spread over me, had it been a person to see me like this. It had not, however. Instead, it was two howling Vigoroth, stopping at the end of the path and locking their eyes on me.  
Pokemon of the Slakoth line are viciously harassed by that of the Aipom line, so the scent must have attracted them.  
I watched them nervously, expecting the worst, as they hopped over, sniffing the air around me and inspecting me. After a moment, they glanced up at eachother and appeared to shrug. One swifty lifted my limp body and tossed me over it’s shoulder, the two carrying me away into the woods.  
I would have protested, but I had no choice. I felt completely numb, emotionally. We traveled for a while, and when they finally stopped, we were in a tribe of the Slakoth line, Vigoroth and the such moving about. I watched, and they watched me as I was brought through the forest and into a small grove. It smelt of berries and musk. In the center, their king, Slaking. He lay on his side, eating handfulf of fruit at a time from a large pile. I was being brought towards him as he looked up. The Vigoroth gently placed me down in front of the king, and he inhaled deeply, then slowly nodded. As soon as he nodded, the two Vigoroth left the grove, and I was alone with the king. Slaking made a deep, gutteral groan as he sat himself up, leaning back agains a large oak tree behind him. I spotted his cock then, ungodly in size even soft, at least a foot in diameter.   
Now, I will mention what they do to Aipom they capture. After generations of torment from the small monkey pokemon, the Slakings decided it was enough. They would then ensure no more Aipom could breed, and punish them while they were at it. To this Slaking, I was a helpless little Aipom.  
Tears welled in my eyes as his hand lowered to stroke his cock. I watched it double in size. Even if my torn asshole could take it, my torso wasn’t big enough.   
Precum dripped in large beads down the Slaking’s shaft, slicking it as he slowly pleasured himself to his full erection.   
With another long groan he leaned forward and lifted me easily, his hand wrapping around my body. I was lowered onto his cock, practically sitting on top of it. My widened asshole slipped down over the head slightly, but not by much. Tears streaked my cheeks as his hand began to pull me down over his cock. The movement was slow and smooth, I could feel his massive girth enter me inch by inch. I was his cocksleeve. The air was pressed out of my lungs as my insides were compressed, and I sobbed silently. I could barely take half of it before he began to pull me back up, allowing me to breathe again, choking down tears. His precum alone began flooding me, and I could feel every twitch and pulse of his member. On the way down for the second time, his free hand began feeling between my legs, two large fingers finding my genitals. I groaned as my cock hardened suddenly, and Slaking seemed to give a deep chuckle. It was not my cock he was searching for. His fingers grasped my balls, and clamped down on them. I squealed, and he tugged hard. His other hand forced me down onto his shaft, his cock buried deep in my chest. I couldn’t breathe, and my balls burned with intensity. His grasp only tightened, rolling my testicles around in his fingers. They were being crushed, I could feel it, as he mashed them like they were grapes. The only thing keeping my cock erect was the constant bloodflow to my genitals. Once more I was raised up and over his cock, then slid back down onto it. I gasped for air each time I was lifted, shocked my insides weren’t pulp.  
I lost track of how long the slow rise and fall lasted, after my testicles had gone completely numb along with my ruined, gaped hole. Eventually, his cock throbbed heavily and he let my body sink down onto him one last time, and gallons of cum flooded my intestines. Slaking groaned loudly and promptly slumped back over onto his side, his cock continuing to throb as he emptied his load into me.   
We layed like that for a few moments, Slaking drifting asleep as I shivered, staring into the distance. The two Vigoroth from earlier returned and removed me from their kings cock, and brought me back to the center of their camp, and proceeded to have their way with me. Not that it mattered anymore, I couldn’t feel it. Even when they ganged up on me, fucked my mouth until I choked, I felt nothing. 

From then on, that was my life. A sex slave to pokemon. Every night, I would visit the king and he would use me, then leave me for his underlings to do the same.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work of fiction. I do not condone any of this trash I’ve written.


End file.
